What is this feeling?
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are both attending University of Athens. They don't know each others. They loath each other. Xena is only here on a mission for Ares. Xena/Gabrielle for the song, Xena/Ares for the pairing. Short but please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**What is this feeling ?**

* * *

_Gabrielle / Xena. Slight Ares/Xena_

_The words I changed in the song in Italic Xena and Gabrielle are a little out of character._

* * *

Gabrielle had been accepted into the University of Athens and she could finally study poetry. She was so happy when she left her small village she didn't think anything could go wrong for her. She travelled with some friends of her father who were going to visit some family in Athens and felt like she owned the world.

Xena was working for Ares and she prided herself in being her favourite. He promised her he would make her a goddess by his side if she completed this last, easy mission. All she had to do was to find someone specific.

Indeed, someone had been painting in the walls of the God of War's temples for the past few months. If it had been profanities, he would have met it slide. He would even have forgotten and forgiven it if they were hate words but no…It was… Ares had a hard time admitting it…LOVE WORDS! Seriously, who dared write love words and poems on the walls of the temples of Ares?

Wanting revenge on the culprit, Ares decided to put his best woman on it. After all, Xena was faithful and very capable of doing anything she put her mind on. He was already planning on making her his Goddess of war but now he had another occasion to see how far her dedication to him would go.

Gabrielle had just arrived in her new dorm room and she was the first to be there. From the second bed in the room, she would be sharing it with a girl named Xena (their names were on the door). She was working on undoing her bag and sorting her many clothes when a young woman opened the door. She had long dark hair and was dressed in leather. She had the attire of a warrior and Gabrielle immediately felt she was out of place. As soon as she spotted her, the other woman looked Gabrielle up and down, frowned and turned to throw her bag on her own bed.

"Hi, I'm Gabrielle!" The blond bard said, showing her hand to her roommate.

"I'm Xena." The warrior woman said from her spot, never turning around, never shaking the bard's hand.

"Are you excited about class starting tomorrow?" Gabrielle really tried to start a conversation.

"Yes, very." Xena replied in a dead voice, showing no excitement at all.

After that, Gabrielle stopped trying to make conversation but made a point of always being polite and nice to the other woman. She didn't know why she was so quiet and closed up all the time but she decided she would try and change her roommate into who she wanted her to be.

Xena on her part was getting annoyed with the young bubbly blond. The past few weeks had been excruciating and she was glad when she finally had a group of suspect cornered. One more day and she would know who needed to be punished and she would be free from the annoying blond. This time, Ares really owed her.

Of course Xena wasn't popular among the other students and it was fine for her. She didn't care if they were all too scared of her to even sit next to her in class, she had more space and could be more comfortable. Her roommate was the total opposite, always with the other students, helping them out and having them fawning at her at all times.

Someone had just left the classroom after announcing that their teacher would be arriving late. Xena sighted and took some parchment out to write a small letter to Ares. She saw her roommate, Gabriel, starting a letter to her parents. In the next room, some student were playing music loudly enough so they could hear.

**GABRIELLE (spoken)**

Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:

**XENA (spoken)**

My dear _Ares_:

**BOTH girls were still writing their letter.**

There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here _in Athens_

**XENA wrote with an eye roll. It came without saying, She ALWAYS completed Ares' missions.**

But of course, I'll _complete_ _the mission_:

**GABRIELLE was strong and she knew she would manage to stay calm and smiley in front of the weird girl.**

But of course, I'll rise above it:

**BOTH**  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

**GABRIELLE sang and wrote with a frown on her face.**

Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

**XENA sang and wrote with her permanent scowl on her face.**

Blonde.

**GABRIELLE stopped writing and looked up to Xena who was seating on the opposite side of the room.**

What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

**XENA raised her head and stopped writing, looking across the room at the blond bard.**

I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:

**GABRIELLE wasn't used to disliking anyone, ever.**

My pulse is rushing:

**XENA never disliked someone so badly and so fast before.**

My head is reeling:

**GABRIELLE sang at the other students, like she was asking them the question.**

My face is flushing:

**BOTH girls were now facing each other with unhappy looks.**

What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes!  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

**GABRIELLE said in a harsh tone for the first time in her life.**

For your face

**XENA was happy inside, she had corrupted miss perfect into having bad feelings.**

Your voice

**GABRIELLE said as she gave Xena's leather attire a dirty look.**

Your clothing

**BOTH women were now circling each other, like they were trying to find the other person's weaknesses. Of course Xena knew that if it came to hand fight, she would win… She had training and muscles, Gabrielle had…not much…**

Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

**STUDENTS all around the room decided to side openly with Gabrielle and show her they were on her side. She wasn't alone and needed to know it. They had a goal: Get rid of Xena. They would do it all together, they were sure of it.**

Dear _Gabrielle_, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But _Gabrielle_, you're a martyr!

**GABRIELLE gave them all an angelic smile. Once again, she was in the skin of the perfect little girl. She was glad her friends were here to support her.**

Well: these things are sent to try us!

**STUDENTS gave Gabrielle a sad look of support. Xena laughed, it was getting ridiculous.**

Poor _Gabrielle_, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
What is this feeling  
**STUDENTS**  
Loathing  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
So sudden and new?  
**STUDENTS**  
Unadulterated loathing  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
I felt the moment  
**STUDENTS**  
For her face, her voice  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
I laid eyes on you  
**STUDENTS**  
Her clothing  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
My pulse is rushing  
**STUDENTS**  
Let's just say:  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
My head is reeling  
**STUDENTS**  
We loathe it all!  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
**STUDENTS**  
Ev'ry little trait  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Does it have a name?  
**STUDENTS**  
Makes our very flesh  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Yes:  
**STUDENTS**  
Begin to crawl:.  
**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Ahhh:  
**STUDENTS**  
Ahhh:

**ALL in the room had taken part in the song and Xena used the opportunity to walk around the room and look through the abandoned work of the students she suspected of being responsible for the graffiti's on Ares' temples.**

Loathing!

**STUDENTS were so busy with showing Gabrielle their support that they didn't realise Xena was looking through their parchments.**

There's a strange exhilaration

**ALL**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS weren't even looking at Xena and it was a good thing. Indeed, Ares' warrior princess had found the guilty ones. She new had the three names of the responsible ones. Grinning, she hid the scrolls she would use as proof under her leather shirt. She chose scrolls with their name on it they were going to give in for the assignment.**

In such total detestation

**ALL were singing and Xena was grinning. She was finally leaving this place.**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS**  
So pure, so strong

**ALL**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS**  
So strong!

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last

**STUDENTS**  
And I will be loathing

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS**  
For forever loathing

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS**  
Truly deeply loathing

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Loathing you

**STUDENTS**  
My whole

**GABRIELLE AND XENA**  
Loathing

**STUDENTS went back to their seats.**

Life long!

**GABRIELLE didn't see that XENA was right behind her, ready to scare her before she left.**

Unadulterated loathing

**XENA scarred Gabrielle before she took her things and went back to her room to pack her bag.**

Boo!

**GABRIELLE screamed**  
Ahhh!

Xena went quietly back to her room, a grin on her face when she remembered the look of horror on Gabrielle's face when she yelled "_BOO!"_ in her ears. When she was about to leave the room, she decided to be a little childish and messed with Gabrielle's things.

With a smirk, Xena jumped on her trusty horse Argo and rode to the closest temple of Ares where she called him and waited for him to show up while sitting on his throne. When he appeared, she handed him the scrolls.

"What is this?" He asked as he eyed her laid out in HIS throne.

"These are the scrolls that were written by the guilty students. Both style and handwriting match." She replied with a grin as Ares smiled at her.

"You know, this throne could be yours." He told her. She quirked an eyebrow.

"You would give up your throne?" she asked, knowing he meant something else but wanting him to say the words.

"You know that's not what I mean Xena… You could come to Olympus with me… Be my Queen of War…" He said as he walked closer, sending the scrolls to his desk. He would deal with them later.

"Queen of war… That would be a good position…" She said slowly with a small smile on her face.

"And with us being married we would have all the time in the world to try out new positions…" Ares smartly retorted.

"Are you trying to ask me to marry you?" Xena asked with a stunned smile. She wasn't expecting this at all.

"Yes I am… Xena, warrior Princess of mine, will you marry me and become my Queen?" Ares asked her, showing her a very pretty ring he had asked was made just for her by his sister Aphrodite's handy husband.

"Yes Ares, I will marry you." Xena answered, sealing her fate.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but I hope you still liked it. **

**A little REVIEW to tell me what you think of it?**

**What would you have changed?**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. AN - please read

**_Hello dear readers and followers,_**

**_Please check out my new story "_****_Candy's twilight_****_". _**

**_It's a Candy Candy story where Carlisle is Candy's biological father. He finds out about it after changing Edward and soon finds her. _**

**_NOT a Edward/Candy pairing. Bella will definitely be there later. _**

**_Please give it a chance and review the story to tell me what you think._**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


End file.
